


Aim To Misbehave

by JonasGeek



Category: Glee
Genre: Firefly AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is Captain of a Firefly class transport spaceship known as Dalton.  He and his crew take the jobs they need to survive, making a living on the fringes of society since the Alliance took over.   Blaine knows the ship is in desperate need of a mechanic and when they stumble upon the planet of Lima, the captain finds more than he bargained for in their new mechanic, Kurt Hummel.  Badger, a local crime lord, offers the Dalton crew a job with good pay that they can’t refuse.  This job however requires the crew to challenge themselves in ways they never thought imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim To Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This work of fiction was written for the [Blaine Anderson Big Bang 2015](http://blaineandersonbigbang.tumblr.com/)! This was the first big bang I contributed too and found it to be so much fun!
> 
> I have a few thank yous, so let’s get started. Firstly I want to thank [frumiousme](http://frumiousme.tumblr.com/) for the lovely art! I thought she did an amazing job! Secondly, I need to thank my beta, [kathorakiryu](http://kathorakiryu.tumblr.com/), who was absolutely wonderful and helpful! And to the mods for putting all of this together. And finally to the readers who will hopefully enjoy this story I’ve had turning in my head for years.
> 
> And here is some [additional background information](http://toloveandtomadness.tumblr.com/private/137670257688/tumblr_nw83vntaT41u52i6z) from the Firefly Universe if you need it.
> 
> So I suppose without further ado, Aim to Misbehave!

* * *

**CAPTAIN'S LOG  
JULY 26, 2517**

**IN NEED OF A MECHANIC NOW.  I AM NOT SURE HOW LONG THE ENGINE WILL HOLD.  I SUPPOSE AS LONG AS SHE FLIES STRAIGHT WE ARE FINE FOR NOW.**

**WE'VE HAD A FEW ODD JOBS LATELY.  NOTHING TO THE CALIBER I KNOW WE COULD BE AT.  HOPEFULLY WE GET A GOOD PAYING GIG SOON.**

**WE ARE SET TO LAND ON LIMA IN JUST UNDER FIVE HOURS FROM NOW.  I HOPE TO FIND A MECHANIC TO HAVE ON THE SHIP WITH US.  I SUPPOSE EVEN IF IT'S ANOTHER MOUTH TO FEED, WE WILL DO WHAT WE HAVE TO, TO KEEP OUR GIRL IN THE AIR.**

**CAPTAIN ANDERSON - OVER AND OUT**

* * *

"What's going on, Captain?" Wes smiled as he walked by and plopped down in one of the chairs at the table.  Watching as the Captain worked on one of his guns.

"I'm just trying to make this part fit into the other one," the Captain said as finally attached the pieces together.

Wes started to laugh, "You do realize what you just said?"

* * *

**CAPTAIN'S LOG  
** **CREW INFO**

**NAME: THOMAS "WES" WESLEY**

**JOB: FIRST MATE**

**ADDITIONAL INFO: Wes and I were the first two on board this ship together and we have built up a companionship together and I would trust him if I were ever off the ship and it needed to be looked after.  While it took Wes awhile to warm up to our other crew members, he is now best friends with almost all of them.  Wes is a loyal friend and when someone needs a hand, he will always be there.**

* * *

David walked into the dining room, "What are you laughing at?"

Wes smiled, "This one can't seem to get his gun straight," he snickered, "And we all know why."

David grabbed one of the guns the Captain was cleaning, "How long has it been since you cleaned these damn things?"

"It's been a while," the Captain said as he took the gun back, "What do you want anyways?"

"What do you mean?" David asked with a smile.

* * *

**CAPTAIN'S LOG  
** **CREW INFO**

**NAME: DAVID TORRES**

**JOB: MERCENARY**

**ADDITIONAL INFO: Not everyone would think that at first glance because of his high upkeep and dumb-ass smile he always wears on his face.  But if he wanted too, David could take you down with only a paper clip and piece of string.  I've actually seen it.  His one downfall is women though, give him a fancy lady and we won't see him for a week.  He was once known as Mr. Dark Chocolate on a previous planet.  I picked him up because I figured it would be a good idea to have an expert on board.  Not to mention his high intelligence for guns and knowing how to take apart and put one together in less than a minute.**

* * *

"David!" a voice rang out, "I'm going to kill you!  What the hell were you doing going through my stuff?"  Nick had appeared carrying his bag of medical supplies, "Why do you always steal my instruments?  I use them!"

David stared at him, "And what exactly did I take?"

Nick started to fumble over his words, "You obviously took my--it doesn't matter what you took, just don't take them!  I swear..." he went on mumbling in Chinese.

* * *

**CAPTAIN'S LOG  
** **CREW INFO**

**NAME: NICHOLAS "NICK" CAMPBELL**

**JOB: MEDIC (DOCTOR)**

**ADDITIONAL INFO: Nick isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but when it comes to patching up people, he is amazing at it.  While he didn't pass his test to get his medical license, it was mostly because of the family he came from.  No one would want to hire a medic whose parents fought against the Alliance.  Nick helps on some of our extrusions, but he can't hold a gun for his life.  Although he can cook a meal from anything and it still tastes delicious, course how long has it been since we had a real home cooked meal?**

* * *

"Stop stealing Nick's supplies," the Captain said as he stared long and hard at David, "I don't care what you use them for.  That is for you to do on your own time."

"Captain," Nick groaned, "Do you have to be doing that at the table?  We eat off of that."

"My ship," the Captain smiled, "I can clean my guns where ever the hell I damn well feel like it."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Course you can, Captain."

"That's what I thought you said," the Captain smiled as he polished one of his guns.

"Oh Captain, my Captain!" Jeff said as he skipped into the room.  "I have news!"

"What's that Jeff?" the Captain asked him surprised by his happy attitude which meant he must have some sort of good news.

* * *

**CAPTAIN'S LOG  
** **CREW INFO**

**NAME: JEFF NICHOLS**

**JOB: PILOT**

**ADDITIONAL INFO: Jeff may be one of the youngest pilots out there, but he is one of the brightest.  Jeff and Nick became instant friends when they came aboard the ship.  He tends to keep to himself most of the time and stays in his bunk reading all the comics he saved over the years before the war.  Jeff is probably who helps the Captain most whenever there is engine trouble.**

* * *

"I have set us on course towards Lima like you requested," Jeff said as he took a seat, "Now I still don't understand why?  We can fuel up anywhere."

"I told you guys at our meeting the other night, we need a mechanic," the Captain explained, "I am expecting no arguing on the matter, because we need one."

Wes leaned back in his chair, "Sir, I understand that, but maybe Jeff is right.  We could go looking at a bigger planet for some help."

"We aren't going to a Core planet," the Captain warned them.

* * *

**CAPTAIN'S LOG  
** **CREW INFO**

**NAME: BLAINE ANDERSON**

**JOB: CAPTAIN**

**ADDITIONAL INFO: I've come to own this ship known as Dalton after the town I came from.  My parents, brother, and then eventually I fought in the war against the Alliance.  I lost everything during the war, and was one of the only survivors from my town, so I ran and found this ship.  I named the ship Dalton and found my crew.  I would be nothing without them, but don't let them know that.  We do odd jobs here and there, some may be more illegal than the rest, but we get by.**

* * *

That night the crew went to bed ready for the next day of searching for a mechanic.  David still thinks they don't need one.  All of the crew were anxiously awaiting the arrival to the new planet wondering what it will bring them.

The following day, Blaine walked down to the cargo bay with his crew.  "Here we go," Blaine said hitting the button to open the airlock door, "Breathe in that air, it’s wonderful isn't it?"

Jeff waved a hand in front of his face, "It reeks of..."

"Shit," David swore out loud.

Blaine elbowed him in the stomach, "Shut it, both of you."  The group walked out, "Now Jeff and Nick, you take the rover and get the supplies we need.  David and Wes, you come with me.  We need to locate the mechanic, maybe we can convince one of the workers to come with us."

"This is all a bit of a stretch, you know that right?" Wes said as they started walking.

Blaine walked faster and approached one of the local venues, "Hello ma'am, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of your nearest mechanic.  My engine has been given me a bit of trouble."

"Oh, we haven't a mechanic here for about a year," the woman explained, "He passed away."

"Well I'm awful sorry to hear about that," Blaine said to her, but he was determined, "Do you know anyone who works well with engines around here?"

The woman thought for a moment, "The man had a son.  He was a wizard with those tools.  He may be able to help you out some."

"Thank you so much," Blaine smiled at the woman, "Where does he live?"

"Just downtown," the woman pointed, "He isn't the friendliest now, but maybe he just needs a bit of a pick me up.  His house is the one with the sign above it, it says Hummel's."

"Great, thank you," Blaine gave her a nod.  He turned to his crew, "Let's go boys."  They walked away quickly and left the woman.

"You won't meet a woman, you can't woo," David teased his Captain.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I just asked her for some information."

"And we are about to go through these streets looking for some kid?" David asked him, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am," Blaine said as he adjusted his jacket.

"Captain, I don't..."

"What did you just call me?"

Wes swallowed the lump in his throat, "Captain."

"That's what I thought," Blaine shoved past the two crew members and started walking, "Why don't you two run off with the others, I'll have my radio turned on if you need me."

Blaine left his friends and started walking towards the direction the woman had pointed in.  He understood their worries, but he really needed a mechanic and he was going to come back with one.

A few people were staring at him.  And it was obvious he wasn't a local, but the brown coat he wears, which he inherited from his older brother, shows his hatred towards the Alliance.  Some people look down on him for wearing it, while others may give him a small nod or salute.

Blaine walked along the street and he finally saw a mechanic's sign on one of the buildings.  He went to the door and found it was locked, he let out a swear in Chinese.  Looking in the window, Blaine could see how vacant the residency was.

Glancing to his left, Blaine saw that the garage door was open.  Walking inside and looking around Blaine didn't see anyone.  He looked down and smiled as he saw a pair of legs sticking out from under the small rover.  "Hello?"

Oh shit, the voice said in Chinese.  The legs had a torso and then a head popped out.  The young man stood up and tossed the tools he was holding on a nearby tool bench, "The sign said closed."

Blaine took in the young man before him.  He looked to be about the same age as he was.  He was wearing coveralls that were tied around his waist with a white shirt on his top.  His hair stood tall and coiffed with product.  He was certainly one of the most handsome man Blaine had seen in this galaxy.

Smiling, Blaine gave his head a nod, "I saw your sign and yet I find you working."

The young man squinted his eyes at Blaine, "What do you want, Browncoat?"

"Just some hospitality," Blaine shrugged as he leaned on one of the counters.  "What is your name?"

"Who wants to know?"

Blaine let out a small laugh.  He held out his hand, "Captain Blaine Anderson and my transport is a Firefly class ship."

"Kurt Hummel," the young man finally said and shook Blaine's hand, "Aren't you a bit young to be a Captain?"

"Some say," Blaine shrugged.  "So Kurt, are you the only good mechanic around here?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "I'm the only mechanic."

Blaine smiled, "Shiny.  I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of preposition?" Kurt asked as he started to organize the tools on his workbench.

"I want you to join my crew," Blaine stated, "Traveling with the stars, what do you say?"

Kurt dropped his wrench and looked over at Blaine, "No."

Blaine gave him a grin, "You are going to join my crew."

"And why would I do that?" Kurt asked him.

"You look like you could use an adventure," Blaine told him simply.

"Go, leave," Kurt pointed to the door.  He could see Blaine was making no movements towards the door, "Leave now.  Did you hear me?"

"Oh I heard, but see I'm not that good at following instructions I haven't ordered," Blaine said to him with a sly grin.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "Get out."

Blaine shook his head and he stood up straight, "I told you, I can see it in your eyes and I can provide you with one."

"Right," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Helping you steal and cheat doesn't really sound like a fun ride to me."

"I never steal, well only when it's necessary," Blaine explained, "But I never cheat, whenever I do a job, it's fair and square."

"Great," Kurt said as he walked around the rover, "Now if you don't mind, I'm busy."

"As am I," Blaine said as he leaned on the rover.

"I meant I'm busy with my job," Kurt grumbled as he opened the hood of the rover, "Just move along, Browncoat."

"Look at that you already have a fun nickname for me," Blaine said as he ran his hand along the side of his hair.

Kurt gritted his teeth," Can't you take a hint and leave?"

"I'm not good at riddles," Blaine shrugged.

"You are an annoying--" Kurt said as he finished his sentence in Chinese swears.

There was a sudden beep noise from Blaine's radio.  He unhooked it from his belt, "Go ahead."

"Captain, it seems David has gotten into a small scuffle with one of the locals gangs," Wes said through the radio.

Blaine's face turned red with anger, "Are we going to have to put a leash on him?"  He let out an aggravated noise, "Don't answer that, Wes."

"Wasn't going to, Sir," Wes' voice crackled through the radio, "Could you help us out we're a bit outnumbered."

"Fine, not like it's the first time," Blaine groaned.  He clipped his radio back on his belt and started to walk towards the garage door.

"How many are on your crew?" Kurt asked.

"Just the five of us," Blaine frowned, "Course two of them could shoot a gun."  He started to walk out the door and heard a roar of an engine.

Kurt was suddenly next to him in the rover he had been working on, "Get in."

Blaine gave him a look.

"I'm not saying I'm joining your crew, but the guys here, they don't play fair," Kurt said.

Blaine gave a nod as he jumped on the back of the rover and Kurt drove down the road.

When they got to the center of town, a large group of on lookers had gathered.  Blaine hopped off the rover and pushed his way to the middle of the group.  He saw the large men holding David back by the collar.  Nick and Jeff were shouting loudly and Wes was busy fighting another of the goons.

Blaine took his gun from his holster and held it in the air, he fired off one gunshot causing everyone to stop, "Alright now that I have your attention," he said putting his gun back in his holster.

"What do you want, Browncoat?" a goon said taking a step towards him.

"It seems you have one of my crew and I would appreciate if you handed him over," Blaine said in his calmest voice.

The leader of the group walked over to Blaine, "Hand him over?  In how many pieces?"  His group all let out a laugh.  "And didn't you hear, Alliance won the war," he pushed Blaine's shoulder, "Browncoats lost."

"Karofsky, leave them alone," a voice called.

Blaine turned to see Kurt standing beside him, "This ain't my first fight, Kurt."

"Awww, look at little Hummel," Karofsky said waving his hand in Kurt's face, "I thought you finally left us, not like you are much use to us anyways."  He pulled his gun and pointed it in Kurt's face in one swift motion.  "I guess we have you to blame for the outsiders being here."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I hate it when they talk.  Always talking."  He gave a nod to his crew, "Now!"

The rest of the crew took advantage of the moment.  They started to attack the other men.  Blaine pulled Kurt behind him and punched Karofsky in the stomach  making him stumble back.  He reached to grab his own gun once again and held it in Karofsky's face.

Karofsky snarled at him, "What are you going to do now, Browncoat?"

"Listen here, I see you have one option.  You leave me and my crew alone, along with Kurt here," Blaine said to him.

"That's all?" Karofsky said with a laugh.

"That's all," Blaine said with a smile, "Now how about we end this before one of does something we don't want to do."

"And what would that be?" Karofsky asked him.  "You realize that Hummel there will only get your crew killed.  He isn't good for anything."

"I think that will be for me to decide," Blaine said to him, "Besides I can already tell he is more than half the man you will ever strive to be."

Karofsky shook his head, "You don't get it do you?  He is a gay f---"

Blaine punched Karofsky in the face to make him stop, "My crew is loyal and that is all I worry about."

"Um, Captain, what are we doing with these morons?" David asked holding down one of the goon's, pressing his knee down on the man's neck.

Blaine turned to Kurt, "What do you think?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "What?  You can't kill them."

"Fair enough," Blaine said as he pulled back his gun, "We are out."  He stated 'watch your back' in Chinese.  He put his gun in his holster.  Wes and David let go of the men they were holding, while Jeff and Nick let go of the man they were holding together.

As they were walking away, Blaine knew something didn't feel right.  He turned around and saw Karofsky holding his gun up already shooting a bullet at Kurt.  Pulling Kurt's arm, Blaine reached for his gun and shot a bullet towards Karofsky's direction.

Karofsky fell down to the ground, along with Blaine.

"Captain!" the crew shouted.  The other men ran to Karofsky's side.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he dove to the ground beside him.

Opening his eyes, Blaine looked up at Kurt, "Huh?  Never seen such a pretty face."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You idiot."

Nick kneeled next to Blaine, "Just a graze Cap, but it's deep."

"Figures with an aim like his," Blaine said with a laugh, "Come on, we need to get back to the ship before any Alliance shows up."

Wes helped Blaine up, "You should get out of here," he said to Kurt.

"Will he be okay?" Kurt asked about Blaine.

"Just a scratch, my aim is better," Blaine told him, "But Wes is right, you should go.  Maybe lay low for a few days."

Kurt turned to look at everyone standing around Karofsky and then back at Blaine and his crew.  "I'm..."

Blaine turned to his crew, "Go on, head back to the ship."

Nick looked at Blaine's arm, "You need this looked after, Captain."

"I'll be fine," Blaine informed him, "And I'll only be a few moments."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Only our Captain."

Wes guided the crew back towards the ship leaving Blaine alone with Kurt to talk.

"I can tell you have questions," Blaine said as he winced as he moved his arm.  "I know this all is sort of overwhelming."

"Not so much overwhelming as realizing maybe I've been living on this planet for a bit too long," Kurt admitted, "Before my father passed, he told me that I shouldn't stay here.  I should go off and have my own adventures.  I think maybe I should take his advice."

"Dalton is our home," Blaine told Kurt, "And while the crew seems a bit reluctant to have you as our mechanic, I know you do just fine."

"Why did you call your ship Dalton?" Kurt asked him.

"Dalton was the name of my home while growing up," Blaine explained, "My parents and older brother fought in the war when I was just a kid.  Only five of us remained after the Alliance came and took over.  We buried the dead including my family.  When I was old enough I took all the money I had and bought that ship."

"So you bought a Firefly?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"She may not look all that pretty, but she is home," Blaine said to Kurt.

Kurt looked down at the ground and then back up at Blaine.  He held out his hand, "I'm in."

Blaine smiled, "Alright," he shook Kurt's hand, "You gather your things and we'll have you settled before we take off."

Giving a nod of his head, Kurt hopped on the rover and drove back to his place to get his things.

When Blaine arrived back on the ship, he walked into the cargo hold and headed towards the infirmary for Nick to look at his wound.  "Hey," Blaine said as he saw Nick looking through his supplies.

"You know," Nick said pointing at the table for Blaine to sit on, "These run ins you do, might want to do them a bit less.  We do need a Captain after all."

Blaine let out a laugh and then groaned as Nick poured a solution over his wound, "Just helping out a friend in need."

"A handsome friend too," Nick pointed out as he began to sew the stitches on Blaine's arm.

Looking at Nick, Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "You noticed that too, huh?"

"Anyone with eyes would notice it Captain," Nick said with a laugh, "Plus the way you look at him."

"He's our new mechanic," Blaine said to him, "We need a mechanic."

"I know," Nick said as he pulled the thread and snipped it with his scissors, "I just wondered if you knew that."

Blaine watched as Nick wrapped his arm, "I do know that."  He jumped off the table, "Now if you excuse me I have a new crew member to get settled in."

Nick shook his head, "Captain, you are one stubborn man."

"Just get ready for take off," Blaine said as he walked into the cargo, he saw Kurt pulling up on his rover, "You leaving that behind, it may come in handy on a job."

"I was hoping we could take it," Kurt said to him, "It was the last thing my father and I worked on together."

"Sounds good," Blaine said as he walked over and pressed the button to the close the door.  He walked over and grabbed one of the bags Kurt brought.  "David!"

David popped his head out from the staircase above, "Yeah, Captain?"

"Show Kurt here were his living quarters are and around the ship," Blaine called up to him as he and Kurt started to walk up the stairs.

"Why me, Cap?" David said with a whine in his voice.

"Because I just saved your ass and I said so," Blaine said as he handed David Kurt's bag, "Now be that gentlemen I know you can be."

"Fine," David said pulling Kurt's bag over his shoulder, "Let's go newbie."

Blaine walked ahead of them and went to the bridge.  Jeff was busy getting the ship ready for take off.  And Wes was looking at one of the maps on the wall.  "How is everything looking?"

"Shiny, Captain," Jeff smiled, "Just wondering, where we are setting course too?"

"Need a job, I'm guessing Persephone would be a good place to start," Blaine said to him.

Wes gave a nod, "Actually we got a call while you were off," he went to one of the communicators, "Apparently there is someone who needs some cargo taken off a train."

"Sounds like a job," Blaine said as he looked forward, "Well my young pilot, you heard my first mate, we got a job."

"We got a job, Captain," Jeff said as he pulled the brakes up and started the engine.

Dalton flew off leaving Lima behind, with new planets and skies to discover.

* * *

Blaine walked into the dining room finding Nick and David playing a game.  He looked around the room, "Where is Kurt?"

There was a sudden crashing sound, and then an emergency light and siren started to blare.

Letting out a swear in Chinese, Blaine held onto the counter to not fall over.

"What was that?" Jeff's voice came over the loudspeaker, "I can't---HOLD IT!"

Blaine pulled himself to standing position and ran to the back of the ship.  He walked into the engine room.  He saw Kurt standing with a tool inside of the engine.  "What the hell is going on here?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "The compression coil!" he yelled, "It's practically useless!"

"Well fix it!" Blaine yelled at him.

"I can't!" Kurt yelled throwing a wrench on the ground.

Jeff's voice came over the intercom once again, "I can't hold this any longer, either we die or we die!"

Kurt groaned as he picked up his wrench and plunged it inside of the engine, "Hold on to something!"

Blaine grabbed the small work station and picked up the intercom, "HOLD ON!" he shouted to the rest of the crew.

Suddenly all of the alarms stopped and everything we flying smoothly.  Kurt let go of the wrench, but left it in the engine.  He let out a sigh and turned to Blaine, "Don't ever come in here and yell at me!"

"Excuse me, but you are on my ship!" Blaine said to him, "And if you can't handle it, then get off!"

"Maybe if you put a little money into the ship, it wouldn't be such a heap of junk," Kurt gritted through his teeth.

Blaine stepped into Kurt's space, "Are you calling my ship a heap of junk?"

"Um, is everything okay now?" Jeff asked over the intercom.

Stepping away, Blaine hit the button, "Everything is fine.  Are we almost to land?"

"Less than a few hours away," Jeff told him.

"Fine, I'll be there soon," Blaine said as he let go of the button.  "Look I get it, we don't have a lot of money to buy parts, but I hired you because you were smart and resourceful.  So remind me of that and I won't kick your ass for calling my ship junk."

Kurt let out a sigh, "I don't think the ship is junk."

"Good," Blaine pointed at him, "Now make sure we get our next destination, in one piece if you will."

"I'll see what I can do," Kurt said to him.

Blaine left the engine room and started to walk back to the bridge.  He found Wes and David with Jeff.

"What happened?" David asked him.

"Just the coil again," Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "Now why are you all standing around, we have a job to do."

Wes started to push David out the door, "Come on, we need you suited up."

"Again!" David said with a groan.

Blaine leaned on the console, "You got this Jeff?"

"Flying steady," Jeff gave him a wink.

"Good," Blaine said as he walked out and went to the cargo.  He began to take inventory of what they needed for their job.

Wes joined him and looked at the supplies, "Captain, we overheard...you and um...Kurt yelling at one another over the intercom."

Blaine looked at his first mate, "And?"

"Sir, I just wondered for the sake of our crew," Wes started to say, "I think--"

"I didn't ask what you thought," Blaine said as he picked up a case and moved it, "Besides it ain't any of your business."

Wes gave a nod and took a step back, "Yes sir."

Blaine looked at his first mate, while Wes was his right hand man, he was his friend.  He shook his head, "Come on, we need to figure out our cover story for this train ride."

The crew met in the dining room to put the final details in the plan for their thievery.  Blaine and Wes were going to sneak onto the train to steal the cargo, while Jeff flew above the train in Dalton.  David would be lowered from the ship into the cargo of the train and pick up the boxes.

Kurt was lingering as they talked and sat down beside Nick, "What is going on exactly?"

"Oh crime," Nick smiled at him.

"Crime?" Kurt asked.

Nick gave a nod, "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Scared of a little danger?" David asked Kurt with a grin.

"No," Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine gave a small smile as he adjusted himself in his seat.  "Alright, it's settled then.  Wes and I will be posing as new ranchers who are looking for a spot to start our life."

"Are you sure that is a believable enough story, Captain?" Jeff asked him.  "I mean, I know it happens, but wouldn't it make more sense if you were you know with your partner or something.  Plus it may look less conspicuous."

"Wes and I can handle it," Blaine said to him, "Just make sure this ship is straight so we don't lose any limbs."

"I don't see why we are doing business with Badger again," Nick said with a sigh.

Pounding his fist on the table, everyone froze.  "Because Badger pays when he should," Blaine said as he looked at his crew, "Does anyone else have anything else to say on the matter?"

"No sir," Wes shook his head.

"Good, now I think it may be a good idea to get a good nights sleep tonight," Blaine said as he stood up, "When are we landing, Jeff?"

"Should be in just under five hours, Cap," Jeff responded in a quiet voice.

"Fine then," Blaine said as he turned and walked down the hall.

Nick turned to Kurt, "Don't worry about him.  He just gets a bit antsy about bigger jobs."

Kurt gave his head a nod.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine walked into the engine room and found Kurt fiddling with one of the engine's parts.  He leaned on the counter, "Is that what I think it is?"

"The coil you need to replace, yes it is," Kurt said as he took a rag and wiped down his hands.

"Right," Blaine said as he ran his hand along the side of his head to smooth down his hair.

"This job you are doing, is it really dangerous?" Kurt asked him.

"Nah, nothing on that train except for people and the stuff they are bringing with them," Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "You sound like you've done this before."

Standing up straight, Blaine pulled on his suspenders, "I have," he said with a cocky grin.  "I suggest just keep your head low for the time being.  Badger isn't one for surprises."

"That's fine with me," Kurt said as he picked up the compression coil, "I think I gave us another three months or so with this, but I'm telling you..."

"It needs replacing," Blaine waved his hand, "Just do what you can." 

The sudden loud banging noise from the cargo bay made Kurt and Blaine jump. 

Blaine turned and hit the button on the intercom, "What's going on down there?"  There wasn't a response, "Hey, what's going?"

"Captain, we got a problem," a voice came over the intercom.

"David, what is it?" Blaine asked him.

David's voice came over the intercom again, "Nick, we need you in the cargo."

Blaine ran out of the engine room and down to the cargo bay, "What is--" he finished his sentence with Chinese swears.

Wes was on the ground cradling his arm, there was a large gash with blood dripping on to the floor.  "Nick!"

Running in behind Blaine, Nick ran over to Wes, "What happened?"

"We were just loading the cargo and then someone fell," David explained.

"I'm fine," Wes said to them.

"You are going to need to be stitched up," Nick said as he helped Wes stand up.

"Whoa whoa, we have a job to do," David said stopping everyone.  "Cap, we can't do the job without Wes."

"Stop," Blaine shouted.  Everyone turned to look at him.  "Okay, Nick how bad is it?"

Wes glared at Nick, "I said I'm fine."

"Like I said, he needs stitches," Nick said to his captain, "And he won't be able to use his arm for heavy lifting for awhile or shooting."

"Is no one listening to me?" Wes asked no one in particular.

Blaine let out a sigh and stood up straight, "Nick take Wes to the infirmary and get him stitched up.  We will still need you for the job though."

"Um Cap, how are we supposed to pull this off without Wes?" David asked his Captain.

"Kurt," Blaine turned to the newest crew member, "We need you on this job."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "Me?  I don't know how to do what you are doing exactly."

"Is it really such a great idea to just throw him into this?" David asked.

"Look, we need David in the cargo, Jeff piloting the ship, and Nick needs to stay here in case something happens to Wes.  Taking Kurt with me is our best option," Blaine explained, "Now if you have anything else to say I don't care."  He turned to Kurt, "Our new story is that we are a newly wedded couple on our way to a new ranching life.  All we have to do is get in and out, if anything happens, and it shouldn't, we will be fine."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment, "Are you kidding me?  Newly wedded?"

David gave a small laugh he tried to hide, but couldn't.

Blaine glared at David and turned back to Kurt, "It's more believable that way.  All we need to do is get to the cargo on the train and hand David the goods.  It should be simple."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurt stared at Blaine, "I can't believe this, but fine.  I will do it, but you better be right."

"Good, let's move," Blaine said as he started walking towards the bridge to tell Jeff what was going on.

David turned to Kurt, "How many jobs have you done?"

"Thievery?" Kurt asked, "None."

"Good," David said with a sigh and threw his arms in the air, "Just great."

* * *

**CAPTAIN'S LOG  
** **AUGUST 4, 2517**

**WE ARE ABOUT TO HEAD OUT ON A JOB WITH ONE OF OUR CREW OUT OF COMMISSION.**

**I JUST HOPE OUR NEW MECHANIC CAN GET THE JOB DONE WITHOUT ANY TROUBLES.  I HATE WHEN THERE IS TROUBLE.**

**CAPTAIN ANDERSON - OVER AND OUT**

* * *

Blaine walked into the infirmary and let out a laugh as he saw his old friend laying on the bed.  "You know getting hurt like this will make me want to kick you off the crew."

Wes looked up at Blaine, "I know he shot me up with something sir, but that isn't funny."

"Wasn't supposed to be," Blaine said as he leaned on a counter, "How is it?"

"Itchy," Wes said in his loopy state, "You look different Captain.  You ain't wearing your coat.  Why aren't you wearing your coat?"

"Just thought I would change a bit," Blaine said with a smile.  He let out a sigh and turned to his friend, "Do you think Kurt can do the job?"

"Course he can, with a Captain like you," Wes said with a speech slurred a bit.

Blaine stood up, "Thanks for the help Wes, I will surely not ask you for advice when you are heavily medicated again."  He started to walk out of the room.

"Captain, everyone can see it," Wes said with a giggle, "The way you look at him, our new mechanic."

Turning around, Blaine gave his friend a smile, "Sleep well, Wes."  He walked out of the infirmary and towards the cargo.  He grabbed his bag and pulled it over his shoulder.  He adjusted his jacket.  He called out to the ship, "Everyone ready?"

Kurt walked out pulling a boot on his foot, "So glad I can wear something other than my coveralls," he smiled up at Blaine.

Swallowing, Blaine gave a nod.  He wouldn't think of his new mechanic like that.  "Okay, David," he turned his head away from Kurt, "Are you all set?"

"I suppose," David said with a shrug, "As long as you two get your job done."

"Don't underestimate me, David," Blaine warned him, "And listen we are getting this job done and at the end of the day we will get our pay.  Now Kurt let's move out," he walked over and hit the button on the intercom, "Jeff, are we close to the drop off?"

"Just about Cap," Jeff said through the intercom, "Landing now."

Blaine walked to the door, "Remember our cover," he told Kurt.

"I remember," Kurt said as he smiled.  He seemed happy to get off the ship for a while.

The door opened and Blaine and Kurt jumped out.  Dalton flew off leaving them on the planet alone.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked.

"We'll need to walk a mile or two north," Blaine said as he took out his radio, "Check, Jeff are you there?"

"Walk?" Kurt asked.

"I hear ya, Cap," Jeff responded, "Stay safe."

"Yes, walk," Blaine said as he started to walk along a path, "We couldn't land close to the train station otherwise they would be suspicious."

"I guess," Kurt said with a sigh as he kicked the ground with his boot.  "Do you do jobs on trains often?"

"We've done a few," Blaine said with a shrug, "I mean--no, not really."

Kurt turned to Blaine, "You've never done this before?"

"We take the jobs we can," Blaine said to him, "And we need this job, probably won't have enough fuel to last us another few days."

"Ever thought of doing honest work?" Kurt asked lifting an eyebrow.

"This is honest work," Blaine said to him, "We do a job and get paid.  Just like you did on your planet."

"Fair enough I suppose," Kurt said with a shrug.

Blaine stopped and turned to Kurt, "Look, I know this isn't what you are used too, how we live like we do.  If you have a problem with it, we can find another mechanic."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "I understand what and why you do it, but doesn't it rest on your conscience at all?"

"When I was twelve years old I saw the start of the war.  It happened right outside my front door," Blaine told him, "And in five years I saw the destruction the Alliance was capable of.  I've lost everyone I cared for and I promised to make sure that the Alliance will pay for what they have done.  So if that means doing a few odd jobs here and there, then so be it."

Swallowing, Kurt gave a nod, "Okay."

"We just need to keep going.  We have another hour before the train is supposed to board.  And we have another few until we need to meet our business associates," Blaine said to Kurt.

"So we are calling them business associates now?" Kurt teased.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and gave a small laugh, "Alright, we need to get our story straight in case anyone asks about us."

"Just two newly married men looking for some wholesome work," Kurt said softening his voice.  He turned to Blaine with his voice returned to normal, "That good?"

"Perfect," Blaine said pulling his pack over his shoulder as they walked, "I don't think anyone will say anything."

"Right because you've done this before," Kurt said sarcastically.  "Actually, there is something about this that strikes me as odd.  With Wes you two were going to be business partners, but with me you said we are newly married.  Why is that?"

Blaine's face stayed still as he thought about a rational answer, "I suppose in the long run it's a better plan.  Wes and I have tried, but Wes is particular when it comes to that sort of thing."

"And you don't think anyone will have any trouble with it?" Kurt asked sounding a bit worried.

"If they do I will just shoot them," Blaine said as a matter of fact.

Kurt shook his head, "You can't shoot someone like that."

"Right, because a stern talking too is what makes a man listen," Blaine let out a sigh, "I suppose this isn't what you are used too, but to be honest if they have a problem with it, then it's their problem not mine.  That's what my brother always told me."

"I guess he was a smart guy," Kurt smiled.

Blaine snorted, "Hell no, he was as dense as they come, but he had heart.  You don't find much of that nowadays."

"So your brother, you mentioned he passed away in the war?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gave a nod, "He did.  And the one thing I remember he taught me was always point."

"Point what?" Kurt asked.

"That's just it, he was kind of weird," Blaine shrugged, "But he was my brother I suppose.  What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Any siblings?" Blaine asked him, "Family?"

"No, I mean well yes," Kurt said, "My dad was dating someone not long before he passed, but it was just me and him for a long time."

Blaine gave a nod, "Mother?"

"She passed when I was eight," Kurt said as if he said it dozens of times.

"Oh," Blaine looked ahead.

"You don't have to apologize," Kurt told him, "I mean I'm just assuming you were going too.  It's what I've heard since they both passed."

"Yeah, sounds about right," Blaine gave a shrug.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "You don't talk about this often do you?"

"I try to stay clear of those types of talks," Blaine pulled on his bag strap.

"I can tell," Kurt said with a small smile, "So how did you find the rest of the crew?"

"Here and there," Blaine gave another shrug.

Kurt gave a nod, "Okay then."

Blaine just nodded his head as they kept walking.  Once they reached the station, they boarded the train easily with no one asking questions. 

Kurt sat down on the bench and put his hands in his lap.  "This seems strange."

"It's fine," Blaine said as he sat down beside Kurt, "If anything seems strange I will let you know."

"No, you won't," Kurt said with a small laugh.

"You're right, I probably won't," Blaine said as he took out the tickets they had acquired for the job.  "Just sit tight and relax until we need to go."

"Sure, honey," Kurt teased and Blaine looked over at him with a look of shock on his face.  "We're newly married remember?"

Blaine just rolled his eyes as he sat up straighter in his seat, "Just be quiet."

As the train was fully boarded, it finally started to move and Blaine kept looking at his clock to make sure the train was on time.  He kept an eye on Kurt, but he seemed to be fine for right now.

Someone sat down across from Blaine and Kurt, and Blaine knew something was up with them as soon as they sat down.  He leaned over, and whispered in Kurt's ear, "Fed."

Kurt's eyes widened for a moment and then turned to Blaine.

"Something wrong?"

Blaine looked over at the man, "Sorry?"

"You just gave your partner a concerned look," the fed said to Blaine.

"He just remembered he left all his socks in our other suitcase," Kurt said to the man.

The man gave a nod towards Kurt.

Kurt leaned forward and took Blaine's hand, "We are just so excited to finally be out on our own."

"Now, dear," Blaine said to Kurt with an annoyed voice, "Why don't we leave him to do his job."  He gave Kurt a glare.

"I am just trying to be friendly," Kurt said, "He has always been this way, dreadful really."

The man gave another nod and stood up leaving them alone once again.

Kurt gave Blaine a nod, "Look what I can do."

"I suppose you are more than just a mechanic after all," Blaine said with a grin.

"My friends used to tell me that I could quite possibly talk myself out of anything," Kurt said to him.

Blaine leaned back in the bench, "I guess I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Is it strange to have Feds on trains like this?" Kurt asked him.

"I'm assuming not," Blaine said lowering his voice, "And to be honest I would rather not run into anymore."

Kurt was quiet for the rest of the ride, looking out the window as they rode on the tracks.

Blaine looked at his watch and realized it was time for them to move.  He picked up the bag and leaned over, "Come on, we need to move."  He stood up and started to walk towards the back of train car.

Kurt followed behind Blaine quickly.  "Are you still sure this is going to work?"

"It should," Blaine said as he opened the train door and revealed families who were huddled on the ground trying to stay warm from the cold air.

Pulling his coat tighter around himself, Kurt leaned closer to Blaine, "Is this usually what's on these trains?"

"It's fine," Blaine said as he reached down taking Kurt's hand, "Let's keep moving."

Blaine led Kurt through the car of people and didn't want to be there.  Most of the people were sick and mothers were clutching their small children as if they weren't going to see them tomorrow.  He tore this eyes away as he pushed through the next door.

Inside the next train car wasn't the cargo, there wasn’t families trying to cuddle for warmth, but what was inside the train car was an entire group of Federation soldiers.

Blaine swallowed and glanced at Kurt, he whispered, "Come on."  He pulled Kurt behind him as they made their way to the back of the car, "Excuse us."

When they reached the next car, Blaine finally let out his breath, "A fed squad?"

"What's an entire fed squad doing on this train?" Kurt asked him.

"I don't know," Blaine said, "But come on we need to finish this job."

"Only if I get your share," Kurt teased.

"No," Blaine snorted with a laugh.  He quickly picked the lock to the next train car knowing it would be the cargo car.

"How about if you die, can I have your share?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "Sure."  He opened the door and they walked into the cargo car.  "The cargo should be unmarked."

Kurt looked around and spotted a blanket covering some boxes.

Hitting the button on his radio, Blaine radioed to the rest of the crew, "Are you all set up there?"

"Sure am Cap!" Jeff's voice responded, "Just need to fly steady."

"Fair enough," Blaine said through the radio, "David, are you ready?"

"I'm about to jump on to a moving train, no I'm not ready," David said to him.

"Great," Blaine smiled.

"It's here," Kurt announced as he pulled the blanket off boxes.

"Good," Blaine gave him a nod.  "Now let's do some crime."

The sound of someone landing on the train car, made Blaine and Kurt look up.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Couldn't be any quieter, could he?"

David used the blow torch to open roof of the train car and smiled down at Kurt and Blaine.  "Time for some thrilling heroics," he said with a large smile.

"Get down here," Blaine waved him down.  "There is a full car of Feds and we don't need to get caught."

"Feds!" David exclaimed, "You didn't say anything about any Feds."

"Let's just do this as quick as possible then," Blaine said to him.  He hit the button on the radio, "Nick, lower the hooks."

"Sure thing, Captain," Nick shouted through the radio.

The hooks and ropes were lowered down to the crew waiting.  David grabbed the ropes and started to hook them to crate the boxes are on.

"This seems too easy," Kurt commented as Blaine handed him a hook to put on his belt.

Blaine gave a laugh, "That is when we appreciate the situation at hand."  He picked up the radio, "Keep it steady, Jeff."

"Trying to Cap," Jeff's voice came over the radio.

"All I can," Blaine said with a smile.

Suddenly bullets started to fly through the door.

David let out a swear in Chinese and worked on attaching his latch quicker to the ropes.  He grabbed his gun and started to shoot towards the door.

"Hold on," Blaine shouted as he took his gun out from his holster and started shooting back at the Feds.

Kurt tried to hide behind the boxes as he held on tight to the cargo and ropes.

The door flew open and three or four officers ran inside.

"Now!" Blaine yelled up at Nick.

The cargo started to move upwards with David, Blaine, and Kurt attached to it.  Blaine gave the Fed officers a wave as they disappeared upwards.

When they were on the ship, Nick slammed the button to the close the hatch.  "Now Jeff, fly!"

Dalton started to take off fast and Kurt was sitting on the ground panting.  He looked up at Blaine, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Blaine asked him as he unhooked his latch from the cargo.  "You're alive aren't ya?"

"Alive?  You are saying we are lucky to be out of there alive?" Kurt said aggravated. 

"Do you know what would have happened if the Feds would have gotten you?" Blaine asked him angrily.  "They would charge you with everything they could, and throw you in jail just because.  I would rather get a little roughed up than face those people who think they are doing what's right!"

David stepped in front of Blaine, "Hey Captain, how about we check on the loot.  Make sure it's all there, safe?"

"Fine," Blaine said as he grumbled to himself.  He cut the ropes with his knife and opened up one of the boxes.

"How is it?" Nick asked him finally speaking.

Blaine held the small brick in his hand.  He turned it over and instantly saw something that he wished he hadn't.  The goods were marked, marked with the Alliance's symbol.  This was going to make things difficult.

"Is something wrong, Cap?" Nick asked hoping for an answer.

"It's fine," Blaine set the brick back down.  He couldn't tell the crew, and the less who knew the better.  "Let's hide it in the hole and we'll work on getting our way out of here."

"Yes, Captain," David said as he started to unhook the cargo from the ropes.

Blaine walked over to the side of the wall in the cargo bay.  He moved a piece of metal that was detachable from the wall.

David walked over with the boxes and they started to stash them away.  Blaine kicked the last box under and was about to close it with the metal piece, when Jeff's voice came over the intercom.

"Captain, there is a ship heading our way," Jeff said almost too quietly to hear.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed because he knew something wasn't right.  Jeff wouldn't be talking this way about any ship.  "Jeff, do you think you can just go around?"

"Blaine, you need to come to the bridge now," Jeff said with his voice sounding strained.

Looking over at David, Blaine gave him a nod, "Clean up the rest of this."  He climbed up the stairs and walked through to get to the bridge.  Jeff was sitting in the cockpit with his head in his hands.  "What's going on pilot?"

Jeff looked up at Blaine and pointed to the screen, "I thought it was an Alliance ship first, but I realized it was too small.  Then I took a closer look and--"

"What?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the side.

"Reavers," Jeff said in quiet voice.

Blaine's eyes widened as he rushed over to see out the window of the ship.  In the distance was another ship, bigger than their and probably had enough guns to take down Dalton along with three others.  "Okay," Blaine said as he took a step back.

Grabbing the radio on the ship, Blaine announced over the intercom in the calmest voice he could muster, "This is your captain.  We're passing another ship.  Looks to be Reavers.  From the size of the ship, it looks to be a raiding party.  Now they could be heading somewhere particular, but it could be they've already hit someone and they're full up.  I need everyone to stay calm and listen.  Nick, I want you with Wes and lock yourselves in the infirmary.  David, came up to the bridge with me and Jeff.  And Kurt, I need you at the engine, turn down all the lights you can.  Report to me when you are in location."

In the cargo bay, Nick set down the ropes he was holding with his shaking hands.

"Wait, I don't understand," Kurt said to them, "What's going on?"

"You've never heard of Reavers?" David asked him.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "My dad told me stories.  Men gone savage on the edge of space, killing and--"

"They aren't stories," Nick informed him.

"Go on," David said giving him a nod.

Nick walked through the doorway towards the infirmary.

"What happens if they board us then?" Kurt asked.

David rubbed a hand over his head, "If they take over the ship, they'll rape us to death, eat our flesh and sew our skins into their clothing and if we're very lucky, they'll do it in that order."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, "Oh."  He started to move as quickly as he could to the engine room.  When he was there, he hit the button, "I'm hitting the lights down now."  He worked a few of the wires and turned the lights off.

In the bridge, Blaine and Jeff were now joined by David.  "Good," Blaine said as he went back to announcing to the entire ship again, "Captain, again.  Now you all know if we try to run, they will chase us.  We're going to hold course.  We should be passing them in a minute, so we'll see what they do."

The entire ship goes silent except for the engine whirling around.  The ship outside looks more like a war machine now.  It has giant torpedo-looking tubes attached near the front.  The colors are dark and non-welcoming.

As the Reaver's ship comes closer, Blaine could feel his heart beating in his chest.  He watched the ship as it started to move past them.

"Magnetic grappler," Jeff whispered, "Sir, if they get a hold of us with that..."

"Tell me if they alter their course," Blaine said to him quietly.

The Reavers' ship passed by them silently and casted a shadow along Dalton.  After a few long seconds of waiting, Blaine finally let his breath out.

"They're holding course," Jeff said out of relief.

Blaine picked up the radio once again, "We're shiny everyone."  He set the radio down and sat down in the other chair.

"I guess they weren't hungry," David said thinking out loud, "Didn't expect to see them here so close to a core planet."

"They are pushing out further every year," Jeff commented.

Blaine turned to look out into the stars, "Getting awful crowded in my sky," he said mostly to himself.

* * *

**CAPTAIN'S LOG  
** **AUGUST 5, 2517**

**DALTON ALMOST HAD THE UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCE OF BEING TAKEN BY REAVERS.  I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH NICK'S MIND WHEN WE PASSED.  I CHECKED ON HIM AFTERWARDS, HE SEEMED TO HAVE HIS HEAD.**

**WITH OUR NEW ADDITION TO THE CREW, IT SEEMS HE LIKES THINGS DONE HIS WAY, BUT I LIKE THEM DONE MY WAY.  KURT IS GOOD THOUGH.  HE CAN TELL WHEN DALTON ISN'T RUNNING RIGHT.  MAYBE I WILL GET HIM THAT COMPRESSION COIL HE SAYS WE NEED SO BAD.**

**WE ARE OFF TO MEET OUR BUSINESS ASSOCIATE TO DROP OFF THE GOODS WE HAVE.  WE ARE EARLY THIS TIME, THAT SHOULD COUNT FOR SOMETHING.**

**CAPTAIN ANDERSON - OVER AND OUT**

* * *

"So your business associate," Kurt said leaning on the stairs, "He isn't--"

"Going to kill me?" Blaine asked him with a laugh.  He then realized the look on Kurt's face and stopped what he was doing, "What's going on?"

"I guess the almost run in with the Reaver's ship and the Feds on the train still has me a bit spooked," Kurt admitted as he lowered his head.

Blaine scratched the back of his neck and grinned, "Are you saying you're going to be worried about me?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine and shook his head, "You know, Browncoat, I have to say I think I am."

"I suppose that's good then," Blaine said as he gave Kurt a wink.

Kurt's face fell again and Blaine knew something else was bothering him.  "I've dealt with this business associate plenty of times before.  He isn't going to be anything to worry about."

Kurt reached his hand out and grabbed Blaine's forearm, and in a hushed voice he said, "Be careful."

"Hey, I'm always careful," Blaine smiled, "And you know I can take care of myself."

"You're right," Kurt said with a sigh.

Blaine stood in place for a moment, "Um Kurt, your hand."

"Oh," Kurt quickly took his hand off of Blaine's arm, "Sorry."  His face was red from ear to ear, "I should check on the engine to make sure...um...that everything is in order."  He picked up his head and spoke out loud, "Stay safe everyone," and he walked up the stairs.

Blaine walked over to his crew and stood for a moment thinking about what just happened with Kurt.  He touched where Kurt had just touched his arm.

"Hey Captain, something going on in that big ole head of yours?" David teased.  "Like a certain crew member?" he raised his eyebrows in a playful manner.

Blaine ignored David and turned to Wes, "Do you think you are up for this?"

"I'll be fine, Sir," Wes said as he wiggled his fingers that were poking out of his bandaged arm.  "How about you?"

"Listen everyone, I don't ask about your time spent when we aren't on a job," Blaine said with his voice sounding loud and in command, "So if you all have any other comments keep them to yourself."  He let out a breath and turned to Jeff, "You have everything in order if our plan goes south?"

"Yes Captain," Jeff said as he quickly as he could, "Everything is in order."

"Good," Blaine gave him a nod.  "Let's move out, we'll be early, but we may be able to use it to our advantage."

* * *

Blaine, Wes, and David walked into the room and there was a man sitting behind a desk and other men standing at all entrances with guns strapped to their chests.

Blaine sat down across from Badger, a mousy looking crime lord who is often seen wearing his bowler hat.  Wes and David sat down after Blaine did.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Badger gave them a wide smile.  "You're late."

Staring at the man, Blaine shook his head, "You're lying."

Sitting up in his seat, Badger glared at Captain Anderson, "What did you say to me?"

"The way I see it," Blaine started to explain as he watched the armed guards hold their hands over their weapons, "You know we landed not two hours ago.  Two hours before we planned too.  And that means something has gone wrong with the job.  So what is it?"

Badger squinted his eyes at Blaine and then let out a laugh.  He waved his hand signaling his men to stand down.  "Fair enough.  I heard you have a new man on your crew?  Does it have anything to do with this damaged one?"

"How do you know this?" Blaine asked him.

Badger gave a laugh, "I have my ways."

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, "Shouldn't we be talking about the job?"

"Right, the job," Badger said as he scratched his chin, "The job changed."

"Changed?" Blaine asked concerned, "Changed how?"

"The cargo is, how you say, isn't what we hoped," Badger said as he picked up a knife that was on the desk.  "If you'd gotten here sooner, you might've beaten the bulletin that came up saying a rogue vessel, such as the one you are captain of, was spotted stealing off the train."

"Didn't ID us," Blaine said to him, "That doesn't lead back to you."

"No, it doesn't," Badger said as he leaned back in his chair, "But a government stamp on every molecule of the cargo just maybe might."

Wes and David both look at Blaine.  He realized they must have figured out what he hadn't told them.

"Oh, so you did notice that," Badger said to Blaine, "You were just going to hand over the imprinted goods?"

"We didn't pick the cargo," Blaine said flatly.

"No deal," Badger said angrily.

Wes angrily pounded his fist, "That ain't fair."

"Crime and politics, young one," Badger said to Wes with a smile on his face, "The situations are always fluid."  He looked to one of his men, "I suggest you try one of the border planets, they are a bit of a desperate lot."

"We're here for business," Blaine said standing up and when he did, he saw Badger's men all pull out guns from their coats.  David started to pull his out as well, but Blaine shook his head at him, "Fine, but this won't be the last you hear of us."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Boy Wonder," Badger teased him.

Blaine had his crew follow him out and they headed back to Dalton to decide what to do next.  He started pacing inside the cargo trying to think of a plan.

"I don't know why we didn't just leave him in a pool of his own blood," David said spitting the words out.

"We'd be dead, and we can't get paid if we're all dead," Blaine said to him.

Wes spoke up, "We could find a buyer on Boros.  It's a possibility..."

"No, Boros is too big," Blaine shook his head at his first mate, "It's crawling with Alliance and if what Badger said is correct, they could be waiting for us."

"You think Badger would do something like that?" Wes asked him.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Blaine said as he sat down.

Wes walked over to Blaine, "We could just dump the cargo."

"We can't just drop the loot," David said to him, "We haven't had a decent job in weeks and we need coin."

Blaine turned to David, "Are you going to keep talking?  You may wanna look into that."  He ran a hand on the side of his head, "But you're right, we haven't had a decent pay in weeks.  And if we don't get paid for this cargo we won't have enough money to fuel the ship, let alone repair it.  We'll all be dead in the sky."

"So what are you thinking?" Wes asked him.

"I have an idea," a voice called from above at the top of the stairs.

Blaine, David, and Wes turned to see Kurt standing there.  "What do you have newbie?" David asked him.

"My father would do business with someone on Athens," Kurt told them, "She isn't the most friendliest of people, but she has no problem taking on the Alliance when needed."

"What's her name?" Blaine asked him.

"Her name is Beiste," Kurt explained, "But like I said, she once shot a guy because he didn't do a deal like she wanted.  It happens she may owe my father a favor, which was passed down to me."

"Can you get in contact with this Beiste?" Blaine asked him.

"You are just going to take advice from the new kid?" David stood up and said in Blaine's face sounding angered.

"Take a walk Torres," Blaine said to him, "Before you regret something."

"Forget it," David said as he walked up the stairs and towards the cabins.

Blaine let out his breath, "Come on Kurt, let's get try to get a call in with your contact."

They went to the bridge where Jeff was sitting with his feet up on the console.  He was reading a comic and quickly dropped it when he saw his Captain.  "Hey, are we taken off now?"

"Kurt needs to contact someone on Athens," Blaine said to Jeff.

"Sure," Jeff said as he started to get the transmitter to work, "You got some coordinates to go with this contact."

"Oh yeah," Kurt nodded his head and we walked over to help Jeff.

"You sure about this, Captain?" Wes asked Blaine.

Blaine gave a shrug, "I hope I am."

"You put too much trust in people," Wes said with a smile.

A face appeared over the small monitor and Kurt smiled back, "Beiste!  How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm doing fine Pumpkin!  How did you get stuck on a ship?" Beiste asked him.

"Long story," Kurt waved his hand, "Actually we...I mean the Captain of the ship I'm on has a bit of a cargo he needs to sell and it seems it's a bit marked."

"Marked huh?" Beiste said scratched her head, "Put on the kid."

Blaine walked over, "Hello, Ma'am."

"You have a marked cargo?" Beiste asked him.

"Four crates of it," Blaine explained, "Rations."

Beiste thought for a moment, "You bring the cargo here in the next day and I'll take a look.  I owe it to my Pumpkin back there."

"Fair enough," Blaine said as he nodded his head, "Kurt thinks quite highly of you."

"Trying to butter me up honey won't make the price any higher," Beiste said and then she was gone.

Blaine scratched his head trying to understand what had just happened, "She's..."

"Interesting," Jeff finished for his Captain.  He got a look from Kurt, "In a good way, I mean."

* * *

Blaine splashed water on his face and looked up at himself in the mirror.  He needed to shave tonight.  He pushed the sink back into the wall and dried his hands off.

Climbing up the ladder out of his cabin, Blaine saw Kurt was coming out of his own as well.  He gave him a nod as he turned to walk up towards the bridge.

Jeff was steering the ship and looked tired.  "Hey, you need a break?" Blaine asked him, "I could take over until we land."

"Nah, I'll be fine when we get to Athens," Jeff told him, "I can handle a few late nights Cap."

"I know," Blaine said as he sat down in the other chair.  He picked up one of Jeff's comics and flipped through it.

"Something on your mind, Captain?" Jeff asked and then he softened his voice, "Blaine?"

"I'm not sure to be honest," Blaine said as he lightly tossed the comic, "I never thought I would have such a complicated life on a ship."

"Traveling through the galaxy isn't as simple as you thought?" Jeff asked with a laugh.

"No, it's not that," Blaine said trying to find the right words.  "I think it's--"

"Our newest crew member?" Jeff asked him, "And before you bite my head off for suggesting it, it's what we are all thinking and you know it.  Plus he is quite handsome."

Blaine let out a laugh and smiled at his friend, "You know Jeff, I never wonder why I picked you to fly Dalton."

"Oh you didn't pick me, the ship did," Jeff said to him, "The ship knew you would need someone to spill all of your secrets too."

Standing up and patting Jeff on the shoulder, "I'm glad she chose you then.  Let me know when we are close to Athens."

"Yes, sir!" Jeff said giving him a salute.

Blaine walked out of the bridge and headed towards the kitchen to find something to eat before the job.  He went to a cupboard and took out a packet to make a cup of coffee.

"I took you as a tea guy," Kurt said as he leaned on the door frame.

Looking up, Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "I got started on it young."

Kurt walked over to the counter and stood across from Blaine, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"Why is that?" Blaine asked as he started to stir the contents of his cup.

"You stood up for me when deciding what to do with the loot we have," Kurt said to him, "Also after much consideration, I suppose I should also thank you for taking care of Karofsky, even though I know I could handle him."

"I have no doubt you could," Blaine said picking up his cup and taking a drink, "But sometimes we don't have to do everything alone."  He glanced over at Kurt and gave him a smile, and then realized Kurt was giving him a strange look back, "What is it?"

Kurt let out a laugh, "I didn't know you were so soft, Browncoat," he teased.

Blaine lowered his cup and shook his head, "Alright, alright.  Are you ready for when we land?"

"We are shiny," Kurt said to him.

"Good," Blaine said with nod.  He set his hand down on the counter and realized within seconds that he had placed his hand on top of Kurt's.  "Oh," he took his hand off, "Sorry about that."  He let his hand run along the side of his head.

Kurt blushed and pulled his hand close, "It's okay."

Nick ran into the kitchen, "Captain, Jeff wanted me to tell you we are about to land."

"Great," Blaine said as he stood up straight, "Tell David to get the cargo ready.  And Wes to get the rover ready as well."

"Sure thing Cap," Nick said giving him a nod and then eyed the two of them suspiciously.  He gave a grin, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Blaine shook his head as he stood up straight, "How about you get ready for impending attacks we may stumble upon?"

"Beiste won't pull that," Kurt told him, "She fights fair."

Blaine clapped his hands together, "Alright looks like we got ourselves some crime to finish."

* * *

Pressing the button to open the cargo bay, Blaine glanced at his crew to make sure they were in line.  "Kurt is going to be leading this one," Blaine announced, "We need to make sure this runs smoothly.  So I don't want anyone jeopardizing this job."

"Yeah, yeah," David said patted his pocket.

Blaine turned to him, "Get rid of the extra guns, there is no need for them."

"How can you be so sure?" David asked him.

Kurt gave a sigh, "I promise you won't need them."

"Fine," David said as he took his gun out from his inside pocket.

"And the one in your boot," Blaine instructed.

David reached inside his boot and took out the smaller gun.

"The knife too," Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

David mumbled a swear in Chinese to himself as he lifted his other foot and took out the knife from his boot.  "Happy?"

"Yes," Blaine said as he took a step off of the ship, "Come along, let's get this job finished."

The crew walked along the paths, Jeff drove the rover with the cargo on the back.  Kurt guided them to Beiste's business establishment.

"She owns a bar?" Wes asked as they came upon the building.

Kurt gave a laugh, "Yeah, that's Beiste."

They all walked inside and the business was booming.  There were people everywhere and they were laughing, having a wonderful time.

Walking up to the bar, Kurt smiled as he saw the bartender, "Unique, how have you been?"

"Kurt!" the girl behind the bar said as she saw him.  "What are you doing here?" she asked as she flipped her hair.

"I have some business with your boss," Kurt told her.

Blaine took a moment to look at Unique and then something clicked.  He opened his mouth, but he was suddenly elbowed by Wes.  "Wes!"

"Sorry Sir, just don't want you say anything that could get us killed," Wes said with the corner of his mouth turning in a smile.

"Can I interest any of these gentlemen a drink?" Unique asked them.

"No, we're on business," Blaine said as he stopped David from taking a step towards the bar.

"I will let Beiste know you are here then," Unique said as she walked through a back door.

"We couldn't have one drink?" David asked with a whine in his voice.

"Would you like to wait outside with Jeff and Nick?" Blaine asked him.

David gave a pout, "No."

Kurt leaned on the bar counter, and gave Blaine a smile, "I think Beiste will like you."

"Good," Blaine said as he adjusted his coat.

"Pumpkin!" a woman walked out from the back door and ran over to hug Kurt.  She gave him a large smile, "I was so sad to here about your daddy.  I was worried I wouldn't see you again!  I am so happy you called."

Kurt gave a laugh, "Now you know I would have visited."

"Sure," Beiste said as she patted his head.  She then turned to the rest of the crew and her expression became serious, "And this is your crew?"

"Captain Blaine Anderson," Blaine said stepping forward with his hand out, "It's nice to meet you, Kurt has told us wonderful things."

Beiste stared at Blaine's hand until her face broke into a smile and she enthusiastically shook Blaine's hand, "It's nice to meet ya kid."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw him trying to hide his smile.  "Wonderful, now where are we talking business?"

"Getting down to it then," Beiste let out a laugh and gave Blaine a hard pat on the back.  "This way," she pointed to her office in another room.

Blaine sat down across from Beiste as she sat down in her own chair.  He looked at her for a moment as she adjusted some papers on her desk, "I'm assuming you know the circumstances of the situation."

"You mean the marked goods?" Beiste asked him.  "Well I for one am not afraid of any Alliance.  Do you have a sample?"

Taking a brick out of his pocket, Blaine handed Beiste the brick.

Beiste held the brick in her hand as if she was testing the weight.  She tore off the gold paper and found the food inside.

"It's pure," Blaine told her, "Genuine a-grade foodstuffs, you know protein, vitamins, and immunization supplements.  I know one of those would feed a family for a month, and maybe longer if they don't like their kids all that much."

Taking a bite, Beiste gave a nod, "It's real.  I like how you were upfront about this."  She opened a drawer and grabbed a bag of coins.  "First, where is the rest of the loot?"

"With two of our crew out front," Blaine said to her.  "Jeff and Nick are trained to know who is trustworthy when dealing with goods."

"I would imagine you have your crew trained, kid," Beiste smiled at him.  "How about some drinks before you leave?  I am hoping to catch up with Kurt here a bit more."

David interrupted before Blaine could say a word, "We would be honored, ma'am."

Blaine held his drink in his hand as he watched his crew relaxing for the time they had.  David was flirting with a girl, Wes and a few others were discussing politics, while Jeff and Nick were telling jokes with another group of young pilots.  Then he turned his head and spied Kurt across the room.  He was talking to his old friends as if he had only seen them yesterday.

Taking a drink from his cup, Blaine set the cup down on the counter and walked out through the front door.  He leaned on the wall and looked up into the stars.

The door opened a few minutes later and Kurt walked out seeing the young Captain all by himself.  "So Browncoat, I believe today was successful."

Blaine patted his pocket, "Yes, I believe it was."

"I wanted to thank you again for trusting me with all of this," Kurt said to him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Blaine asked him tilting his head to the side, "You're part of the crew now.  It means we listen to one another."

Kurt gave a small nod and looked off in to the night sky, "It's been a while since I have been part of a team like this I guess," he shrugged.

Blaine thought for a moment and realized he didn't know much about Kurt's past besides the fact that his father passed away about a year ago.  He thought it was strange Kurt didn't seem to have any friends while living on Lima, just enemies.

"When I was younger, my older brother, he was about ten years older than me, would act like I didn't exist.  It would be a game, my parents would always tell him to stop, but he wouldn't.  I always hated it," Blaine started to say, "Before he left to go fight in the war, I don't know why, but I asked him why he did it."

"What did he say?" Kurt asked him.

"He said just because he was bored," Blaine said with a laugh, "I guess it was just his way of messing with me and saying he loved me enough to do it."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "It must have been nice.  I never had any siblings."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Blaine teased.  "So what did you used to do on Lima for fun?"

"Before my friends left, we used to be close," Kurt said to him.

"Your friends left?" Blaine asked.

"They pooled their money and bought a ship," Kurt explained, "It was when my father was starting to get sick.  I couldn't go with them."

"I take it you regret it now," Blaine said to him.

Kurt thought for a moment, "I don't think so.  Those last few months I spent with my father were the best.  He told me so much and we were honest with one another.  It was a time I think I we both needed."  He let out a sigh, "And that is when he told me to go out and have my own adventure, so I suppose if I had gone with my friends and hadn’t been with my father, then I wouldn't have met you."

"I guess you are right about that," Blaine let out a laugh, "Do you ever contact them?"

"Sometimes, but mail is hard to get through out the universe," Kurt explained, "But I would like to see them again one day.  I miss them."

"What did they name their ship?" Blaine asked him.

"A New Direction," Kurt said with a smile, "They thought it was a clever name, and I guess it is."  Kurt smiled, "Why?  Have you ever heard of them?"

"No," Blaine shook his head.

"Oh," Kurt said with his smile falling.

Blaine pulled himself up off the wall and changed the subject, "So where do you think we should head next?  It seems our agenda is currently clear."

"Well we got paid," Kurt suggested, "We could go to the nearest mechanic's shop and by the parts we need."

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Blaine asked him, "We can go anywhere in the universe!"  He ran over and climbed on a rock and waved his arms, "That was the point of buying Dalton and making my way around the universe.  I'm the Captain, I decide the rules now."  He jumped off the rock and landed at Kurt's feet, "So really, if you could go anywhere in the universe, where would Kurt Hummel, mechanical engineer, go?"

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment.  He looked in his eyes and saw that glint of adventure he had been looking for.  He swallowed, "I suppose it's always been a dream to go to a few of the border planets and visit the Ruins of the Ships."

"See," Blaine smiled brightly at him, "That is what I'm talking about.  Now don't go telling any of the crew about this.  I just tend to get a bit excited," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I understand," Kurt said to Blaine, "I won't tell.  I will make sure they think you are still the swift and tough Captain they know."

"Swift and tough?" Blaine asked him.  "My brother would probably laugh at those.  How about we gather the crew for the night?  I bet David may need some help getting in his bunk if he is even going to his bunk tonight."  He gave Kurt a nod and walked back into the bar.

Kurt stood for a moment confused over what had just happened.  Blaine wasn't the usual hiding his feelings from everyone as he usually was, but he liked it.  Maybe it was something he could look forward too.  Blaine opening up to him, made him realize he had been missing on something.  His father wanted him to go on an adventure, so that is what he planned to do.

* * *

**CAPTAIN'S LOG  
** **AUGUST 7, 2517**

**OUR JOB IS NOW COMPLETE WITH PAY.  WE HAVE BELLIES TO FEED AND JOBS TO BE PAID FOR.  IT WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT KURT.**

**I HAVE AN IDEA TO HELP HIM OUT AFTER HE HELPED ME OUT.**

**CAPTAIN ANDERSON - OVER AND OUT**

* * *

Blaine walked into the bridge and saw Nick sitting in the chair opposite of Jeff who was flying the ship at a steady pace.  "Hey, you want me to take over for a bit?"

Jeff looked over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, I'm starving," he hit a few buttons, "We're on course, just keep her steady."

"I can do that," Blaine said and he looked over at Nick, "How about you join him."

Jeff stood up, "Come on, Nick."

"Sure, have fun Cap," Nick said as he followed Jeff out the door.

Sitting down at the console, Blaine switched a few buttons and waited.  He sent out a beacon asking if anyone had heard of a ship named New Direction.  He knew it would probably be a shot in the dark, but he felt he owed something to Kurt after he helped them out with the last job.

As he flew through the skies, Blaine had to enjoy the quiet night they seemed to be having.  He was leaning back in the chair, when he heard the noise of someone answering his call.

"Hey Captain.  Who is that?" Wes said appearing in the doorway.

"I sent out a beacon looking for a ship," Blaine said as he looked at the monitor.

"What kind of ship?" Wes asked him as he sat down in the other chair.

Blaine scratched the top of his head, "It's just a ship Kurt told me about."

"Oh Kurt," Wes said with a smile, "Why are you looking for a ship for Kurt?"

"He doesn't know," Blaine said to his first mate, "It’s friends that used to live on his planet with him."

"What is their ship called?" Wes asked.

"New Direction," Blaine said to him.

"It's a good name," Wes said with a nod.

Blaine realized the message he got was a dead end.  He slammed his fist on the console.

"Dead end?" Wes asked him.  "How about I look into the ship and let you know if I find anything?"

"Wes, I couldn't ask you to do that," Blaine said with a sigh.

Wes stood up and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Blaine, this is about more than just helping Kurt out.  I get it, really we all do.  But you shut down when we try to be your friend.  Remember when we were friends?"

"Yeah," Blaine said with nod.

"Alright, time for the Captain to take a break and sleep," Wes said as he lifted Blaine from the chair, "Take a break."

Blaine walked to the doorway, "You promise to let me know when you hear something?"

"I do," Wes gave him a nod, "I'll call Jeff to help me steer.  Now go to bed."

Blaine smiled to himself as he walked down to his bunk.  He pushed open the door and climbed down the ladder into his room.  Pulling his suspenders off, Blaine fell onto the bed and closed his eyes.

The siren blaring startled Blaine awake.  He fell off the bed and pulled himself up off the ground.  He ran over to the intercom, "What is going on up there!"

"Just a false alarm, Cap!" Jeff said through the intercom, "But...um...we do know anyone on a ship called New Direction?"

Blaine pulled his suspenders and climbed up the ladder.  He ran into the bridge, "What are you talking about?"

Kurt was behind him, "Ship called New Direction?"

Jeff turned and looked at the both of them, "Yeah, they keep sending us these messages."

"Did you find my friends for me?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine's face instantly turned red, "Well, you mentioned wanting to see them again.  Everyone needs their friends."

Jeff snickered to himself, "What should I tell them?"

"Can I?" Kurt asked.

"Course you can," Jeff said as he moved his chair aside for Kurt to message the ship.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled as he hit a few buttons and suddenly a smiling face of a young man appeared on the monitor.

"KURT!" a chorus of voices said loudly.

"Hi, guys!" Kurt said and waved at them.  "It is wonderful to see you!  Finn, it still surprises me you can hold down a ship."

"I try," the young man, Finn, said with a smile, "You have no idea how excited we were when we received a message about you.  Rachel wanted to fly right to you."

"I did not," Rachel's face appeared on the screen.  "Well I did, but I said we could meet somewhere.  You know what I mean."

"I do," Kurt let out a laugh, he turned to give Blaine a smile and whispered thank you to him.  "How have you all been?"

"We've been great, but we were wondering what you were doing traveling," Finn said to him through the monitor.

Kurt gave a nod, "Yeah, I suppose I just kind of stumbled in."

Jeff turned to Blaine and whispered, "Who is this?"

"His friends from his planet," Blaine told Jeff.  "How about we head to the kitchen and find something to eat."

"I understand," Kurt said with a laugh as he sat down and kept talking to his friends.

"Sure," Jeff nodded as he hit the auto-pilot controls and left with Blaine.  "I hadn't even thought about Kurt's friends or family, they must be worried about him."

"Yeah, he hasn't talked to them for a while," Blaine said as they walked into the dining room.

Nick, David, and Wes were sitting at the table playing a game of cards.  David let out a swear in Chinese, "You cheating--"

"Watch it, Torres," Blaine warned him as he sat down at the table.

"Where is Kurt?" Nick asked.

Blaine sat up straighter, "That is what I wanted to discuss with you all about.  I think Kurt is going to be leaving soon."

"Why would he be leaving?" David asked, "He just got here."

"We got into contact with some of his old friends, and will probably want to pick him up as soon as possible," Blaine said.

"Oh," Nick's shoulders fell, "I was really starting to like the guy."

"Me too," David said with sigh.

Wes looked over at Blaine and saw the look his face.  He knew he would do anything for Kurt.

Kurt walked into the room with a smile on his face, "Why do you all look sad?"

"We're going to miss you man," David said as he hugged Kurt.

Kurt looked around the room, "Miss me?  What are you talking about?"

"Your friends," Jeff said as he pointed towards the bridge, "You will want to go with them now that you've found them."

"I wouldn't go with them," Kurt said to all of the crew.

David pulled away from Kurt, "You won't?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "One day I would like to see them again, but I'm on Dalton's crew."

Wes looked over at Blaine and saw a strange look on his Captain's face.  "That's great to hear Kurt."

"I need to head to the cargo," Blaine stood up and walked out of the room.

"Why did you think I would leave?" Kurt asked them.

"Well Captain mentioned now that you found your old friends, you would want to go with them," Jeff said to him.

Kurt understood then, "I'll be right back."  He went down to the cargo and found Blaine sitting on a box.  He went over and sat on the box beside him.

"You didn't want to go with your friends?" Blaine asked him.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "See I found some new friends I'm fond of and maybe I want to travel with them for a bit longer."

Blaine shook his head and laughed to himself, "Thank you."  He felt Kurt place a kiss his cheek and looked over at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered as he jumped off the box, "And I'm glad you took me on this adventure, you were right this is exactly what I needed.  Plus I’ll get you to get me that compression coil, just you wait and see."  He left walking towards the engine room.

Blaine smiled to himself as he touched his hand to his cheek.  He should have known.  His crew is probably the best there is around and he wouldn't want it any other way.  And Kurt, he was quite special and was glad to have him around.

"Captain!  Incoming!" Jeff's voice yelled through the intercom.

Blaine smiled to himself ready for another adventure, and ran over to the intercom, "Shiny, on my way."

**Author's Note:**

> _The end...for now._


End file.
